Régime draconien
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Yuri était fort, il ne céderait pas. Mais surtout, Viktor était là pour le surveiller.


**RÉGIME DRACONIEN**

 _Yuri était fort, il ne céderait pas._

 _Mais surtout, Viktor était là pour le surveiller._

 **Note :** Alors oui, encore un texte court, mais j'ai décidé de le taper il y a une heure, après une petite illumination. En fait, je suis actuellement en train de faire un régime (pour perdre tous les bonbons qu'on s'est enfilés pendant Halloween... Chaque année je me dis "Plus jamais" et chaque année je le refais) et ma mère rentre de week-end en nous disant que y a plus rien à bouffer et que ce soir c'est chips. Elle veut casser mon régime, je la hais. Du coup j'ai pensé à Yuri, et j'ai décidé que je ne serai pas la seule à souffrir !

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elles étaient là, en face de lui, à le tenter, à attendre le moment où il craquerait, le moment où il montrerait ses faiblesses et se servirait, réduisant tous ses efforts à néant. Mais non, il était bien plus fort que ça. Sa volonté était inébranlable, il n'était pas seul, il avait toute sa famille et ses amis pour le soutenir. Il ne les décevrait pas. On lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois qu'il pouvait bien se permettre un petit plaisir, qu'il avait fait des progrès impressionnants, mais il refusait de céder. Il était _fort_.

Katsuki Yuri ne perdrait pas face à un paquet de chips.

L'ouverture du paquet était de son côté, il pouvait voir ces pétales l'appeler, le supplier, mais il ne tendrait même pas sa main pour les attraper. Sa volonté de fer ne faiblirait pas, il saurait garder son calme et son sang froid face à ce défi.

Mais ces chips étaient des créatures viles. Elles avaient une stratégie remarquable. Il pouvait voir leurs formes si parfaites et sentir leur odeur alléchante. S'il fermait les yeux il pourrait se souvenir parfaitement de la façon dont elles croustillaient en bouche, le sel qui piquait sur sa langue et légèrement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elles étaient gercées. Il savait qu'ensuite ce goût resterait de longues minutes dans sa bouche, lui permettant de savourer cette nourriture un moment encore. Cela allait ensuite le faire regretter et il continuerait à en manger, ne pouvant s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit rassasié, pour ensuite sentir une culpabilité lourde s'imposer.

Alors non, Yuri ne ferait pas cette erreur.

Il resterait brave, courageux, fort, déterminé jusqu'au bout.

Il ne craquerait pas, n'hésiterait pas, resterait fidèle à ses choix.

Exactement, rien ne pourrait l'arr- Ah. A force de s'asseoir sur sa main, il ne la sentait plus. Quelle horreur, pensa-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table pour sortir sa main de sous sa cuisse. Se faisant, il glissa malencontreusement et touche de son autre main le paquet de chips, en faisant sortir une par mégarde – et faisant aussi grogner sa sœur qui regardait la télé, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Elle était si proche de son doigt, à portée de main, il suffisait qu'il ne bouge que de quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres pour qu'il ne l'atteigne et puisse la porter à sa bouche.

Et puis, une seule ce n'était pas grand chose, non ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait craquer et s'enfiler ce qui restait dans le paquet, il saurait se retenir, il n'était plus un enfant, il était un adulte responsable, il-

« Yuri. »

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur Viktor en tenue de sport qui le regardait en souriant.

« Je suis prêt, on va courir ? »

Le japonais cligna lentement des yeux, ne réalisant pas tout à fait que le véritable Viktor Nikiforov se tenait devant lui, lui tendant et attendant qu'il la prenne pour qu'il le suive. Cela faisait désormais une semaine que le russe s'était imposé dans leur onsen et autant de temps depuis qu'il avait forcé Yuri à commencer son régime draconien. Régime qui lui faisait apparemment perdre des neurones vu le monologue intérieur qu'il venait de se taper sur une misérable chips.

Le brun finit par se reprendre et, attrapant la main de Viktor, se leva pour sortir avec lui. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque le russe passa un bras autour de ses hanches ou lorsqu'il tint sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire, préférant se concentrer à fusiller du regard la chips solitaire sur la table qui avait failli foutre en l'air tous ses efforts.

Yuri était fort, il ne céderait pas.

Mais surtout, Viktor était là pour le surveiller.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
